


It was one Kingdom, once

by mfingenius



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Injured Damen, M/M, Post-Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Laurent spends the four days after the events in Ios in a bloody chiton, unable to do anything but worry for Damen each passing second. When Paschal finally tells him Damen won't die from the stab wound, Laurent is allowed to see him.





	It was one Kingdom, once

“Laurent,”

Silence.

“Laurent,”

No response.

“ _Laurent_ ,”

Laurent lets out a shaky exhale and tightens his grip on the marble railing of the balcony. He doesn’t turn back to look at Damen; he’s already memorized the sight. Damen, torso bandaged, lying in the King’s chambers, unable to even get up.

“Laurent, look at me, please.”

Laurent takes a deep breath and finally turns back, though he still refuses to walk any closer. His chiton is still blood-stained, as are his hands and legs. He hasn’t bathed in four days, the amount of time it took Paschal to inform him that Damen wouldn’t die from the stab wound yet.

_Yet_.

“Please come closer, sweetheart.” Damen begs, and Laurent takes another steadying breath, before taking two steps into the room and no more. Every muscle in his body is strung tight from the stress and anxiety from the last few days. He can’t bear to believe Damen will survive only for it not to be true. “Laurent, please?”

Laurent shakes his head.

“You almost  _died_.” His voice is raw. 

Damen exhales, skin terrifyingly pale. 

“You almost  _died_.” He repeats. “You told me you’d stay with me for as long as I needed you, and you almost  _died_.”

“I will stay with you for as long as you need me,” Damen promises. “For as long as you’ll let me.”

Laurent glares tightly.

“Will you get in bed with me sweetheart, please?” Damen asks.

Laurent’s glare doesn’t lighten, and Damen extends a hand out while trying to sit up, trying to hide his grimace at the pain from his side.

“Don’t move,” Laurent snaps harshly, rushing over in two steps to rearrange the pillows to make Damen more comfortable. Damen smiles dopily at his lover. 

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you, too.” Laurent says, pulling away slightly to look at Damen’s face to see if everything’s alright.

“I love you, Laurent,” Damen repeats. “Forever. Marry me.”

He’s on a lot of pain-killers.

Laurent swallows and blinks quickly. “Don’t say that. I can’t - I can’t bear it if you leave me after this-”

“I won’t leave,” Damen murmurs, cupping Laurent’s jaw. “I won’t. I want you to marry me. Please? It was one kingdom, once.”

“It was one kingdom, once.” Laurent murmurs in agreement.

Damen grins. “Is that a yes?’

Laurent can’t quite keep the silly smile off his face. “That’s a yes, Damianos.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever captive prince fanfic!!! if you want to request more, you can contact me in my [tumblr](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
